


Champagne and Starlight

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: The gardens were quiet at this time of night and Felix found the solace comforting. He had come out here to avoid the consistent batting of eyelashes and suggestive banter, currently preferring the company of foliage to Sylvain and his women. Maybe he would retire for the evening and just be done with this whole annoying ball thing.It was then that a figure caught his eye, curled up on a nearby bench. Felix recognized her bright hair immediately.“Annette?” He moved toward her, exasperation immediately replacing concern. She was sound asleep.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Champagne and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> "It's time to dance": write 200-500 words about dancing, going to a dance, asking someone to dance, learning/teaching dance, balls, festivals, dance competitions, etc. Written for the Felannie server's drabble challenge!!!
> 
> I was very sleepy when I wrote this. I think that is apparent in the content xD

Annette wasn’t sure when the room had started spinning. She had recently indulged in a few glasses of champagne, something that hadn’t seemed like a big deal. Yet suddenly everything was fuzzy, her classmates’ chatter loud in her ears as her head throbbed in time to the waltz. Wincing she watched Mercedes twirl around the dance floor on the arm of a handsome young nobleman. Now seemed as good a time as any to grab a breath of fresh air and clear the fog from her head. Carefully skirting around her classmates, Annette moved toward the double doors leading out into the night. The gardens sprawled in front of her as she stepped outside, dotted with couples holding hands in the moonlight or dodging away to find more intimate shadows.

She moved to a nearby bench, hesitating only a moment before curling up on the wooden planks, her head pillowed in her arms. She would allow herself to rest for one song before going back to find Mercedes. Just…one…

…

The gardens were quiet at this time of night and Felix found the solace comforting. He had come out here to avoid the consistent batting of eyelashes and suggestive banter, currently preferring the company of foliage to Sylvain and his women. Maybe he would retire for the evening and just be done with this whole annoying ball thing.

It was then that a figure caught his eye, curled up on a nearby bench. Felix recognized her bright hair immediately.

“Annette?” He moved toward her, exasperation immediately replacing concern. She was sound asleep. “Hey,” he said, crouching down and giving her shoulder a shake. “You shouldn’t sleep here.” She mumbled something incomprehensible. “Annette,” he tried again, shaking her a little harder. “You need to go back to your room.”

At last her eyes opened, bleary and unfocused in the moonlight.

“Felix?” she mumbled. “What…?”

“You were sleeping,” he said shortly.

“Sleeping sounds nice,” Annette whispered, lowering her head back into her arms.

“Then sleep in your room,” he said shortly.

“Too far away…” Annette replied, her eyes closing. Felix sighed, sitting back on his heels. This was ridiculous, but he couldn’t just leave her here. He palmed his eyes for a moment, resigned to his fate. 

“I’ll take you,” he muttered. “But you have to stand up for me.” Her eyes opened again and she released a long sigh.

“Fine,” she mumbled, slowly pushing herself upright.

“How much champagne did you drink?” Felix muttered. She didn’t give him an answer, though he hadn’t expected one.

Annette frowned as he gently lifted her into his arms and turned in the direction of her room.

“Mercie’s going to wonder where I am…” she whispered.

“I’ll talk to Mercedes,” Felix answered shortly. “But you’re done for tonight.”

“Mmm okay. Thanks Felix,” Annette whispered, her head resting on his chest. “I’m sorry for the trouble.”

He cleared his throat, grateful for the shadows that cloaked his face. He definitely was _not_ blushing.

“…It’s fine.” 


End file.
